Out of the Picture
by charmedtomeetyou
Summary: I have been dating the most horrible guy for 2 bloody months, and I’ve been pretending that I’m madly in love with him. Why? I want to piss Harry off. GinnyHarry
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Out of the Picture"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot, and all the characters you haven't heard of before.

Summary: Ginny kisses another man in the battlefield to get back a Harry for breaking up with her. 2 months later...someone else shows up.

A/N: Hi! New story! Hope you like it. But don't worry; Past Mistakes will be updated soon. I'm also coming up with a romantic one-shot of Lily and James. Please review this and tell me what you think! Thanks.

--charmedtomeetyou

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The War. The fight against good and evil. Most called it the Final Battle. But it didn't matter what it was called anymore. Why?

Because it was over.

Harry had ended it by plunging Godric Gryffindor's sword right into Voldemort's heart, thinking of those whom he loved. The most amazing part was when all those he loved who had died, came out of the sword.

I know, sounds a little weird. But that's really what happened.

We all watched, tearfully, as Lily and James Potter smiled at Harry in pride before swirling around Voldmort's bleeding body, struggling to get the very last Horocrux from him.

We ourselves had thought that Harry was a Horocrux for some time, but it had just been Voldemort trying to trick us into killing Harry. But we weren't that cruel and desperate. Love saved us. All of us.

Tears of laughter mixed with tears of sorrow as we watched Sirius emerge, winking at Harry, and doing a little body flip which he would have never accomplished had he been alive.

Then we saw it. The last of Voldemort's soul. It wasn't glowing like when Sirius' soul had nearly been sucked out by the Dementors. It was pure black, like the color of his heart.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at all, his eyes twinkling madly. He stuck a hand into his pocket and took out a…would you believe it? A Lemon Drop. He plopped it into his mouth as more tears of joy rolled swiftly down out faces, like a never ending waterfall.

Then Harry stepped forward, trying to concentrate even when all those he had lost were right next to him, and crushed Voldemort's soul with the sword, making it smash into a million pieces, like glass. There was a huge explosion, and then all was silent.

The ghosts were gone. Mrs. Diggory was sobbing loudly as she felt her shoulder. She could still feel the place where Cedric's cool, translucent hand had massaged it, trying to soothe her.

Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do. We were all at a loss. The deatheaters all perished when Voldemort did. Their dark marks consuming their entire body, and they died in pain. Every last one died. Even Snape hadn't been spared, since he had been forced to kill Dumbledore under Dumbledore's own orders. Something about keeping his cover as a spy. None of the deatheaters had known that the price for their loyalty would be their deaths. No one knew. Except maybe for Dumbledore, since he had known that Voldemort had still been alive on that fateful Halloween night, even though everyone else had been convinced he was dead.

I looked at my mother. She was sobbing in relief. Amazingly, none of us Weasleys have died in this war. It's a bloody miracle especially since Bill has a saving-people-thing lie Harry, Charlie practically LOOKS for trouble. Ever since Percy has come back to us, he has sworn to protect us, even if he had to give his own life. I had always wondered why he was in Gryffindor, until that moment, when he had that protective glint in his eyes and he swore with every fiber of his being. Fred and George are extremely reckless, and Ron has quite a temper. As for me, I was just pissed off and tired.

Then, Mad-eye-Moody started ordering us around, as if we were still at war, to search for the injured and bring them to the Infirmary, and bring the dead to the morgue.

That was when I realized. It was over. We weren't at war anymore. We had won. We were free.

And I laughed as if I hadn't laughed in years, which was almost true. I had never really truly laughed when Voldemort had returned.

Then I turned and grabbed a handsome looking man, who was about my age, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He kissed me back, and I ignored the hysterical voice in my head that was screaming: 'Ginny! Stop what are you doing? What about Harry?'

I almost stopped, but then I pushed that thought aside, voicing to myself: 'What about Harry? I've waited long enough. If he really loved me, he wouldn't have broken up with me.'

'But the war is over! Didn't he specifically tell you that you would wait until the war was over?'

'Well you know what? What if I don't want him back? I don't think I even love him anymore.'

'Oh Yes you do.'

I pushed my inner thoughts away, just as we broke from the mind blowing kiss. I'm not sure if it was the kiss, or if it was because the war was over. Or maybe it was just the thrill of kissing someone else right in front of your ex-boyfriend.

"Hey…" He smiled warmly at me with those brown eyes that were so different from Harry's.

"My name's Isaac."

"Ginny"

"Do you…uh. Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

He laughed, blushing a little, but confident all the same. I mean, who wouldn't be confident? After all, I was the one who had kissed him first.

I glanced at Harry, who glanced back at me, hurt evident in his eyes. But it was only for a second. He turned back to the crowd of people congratulating him, his smile slipping back in place as if it had never gone.

The bitch within me that had been repressed for so long finally surfaced. You could only see the rage in me if you looked deep within my eyes.

'That bastard.'

I had actually expected him to waltz over and proclaim his undying love to me, holding me in his arms.

I guess it was too much to hope for.

'He broke up with you Ginny. And if he really cared for you, he would set things straight with Isaac right here, right now. I'm tired of waiting for him.'

I looked deep into Isaac's eyes and answered.

"Of course. I would love to."

We hugged for awhile, and I looked over Isaac's shoulder. There stood Hermione, looking disappointed at me. She was giving me a piercing stare that clearly said: "It's YOUR choice. Your life."

She shook her head sadly, and went back into the crowd, towards Harry.

"How does Saturday sound?" he said, as we emerged from the hug. "I know this really snazzy place in Hogsmeade. Many people haven't discovered it yet. It's right behind Madam Malkin's. You have to go through her back door just to get there. Gives it an aura of Mystery, don't you think? So, is that ok?"

He sounded excited. Almost like Colin Creevy would. I should be flattered but instead I am annoyed. Why hasn't Harry come yet? And that place isn't a mystery. Most people HAVE discovered it already, but are just too lazy to go through Madam Malkin's, then walk down a damp alley. And I HATE snazzy places. Sure, I love romance, but not the cheesy type.

But you know what? I accepted. Why? To piss Harry off. He still hasn't come. And I don't care anymore. If he wants me, he would come.

"Sounds great."

I smile fakely at him, yet surprisingly I find him quite handsome. Charming too. A little eager, but I could fix that. And I found myself actually looking forward to the date.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What was I thinking?

That was the most horrible date I have ever been to in my life. Dates actually.

I was currently sitting in my room, trying to think of a way to make it up to Harry. It had already been 2 months.

2 MONTHS.

I have been dating the most horrible guy for 2 bloody months, and I've been pretending that I'm madly in love with him. Why? I still wanted to piss Harry off. He still hadn't come after me. So every time he neglected to do that, I would accept another date, and another. And another.

But I've had enough. Ever since he asked me what my favorite quiddich team was for the 50th time in a row, I cracked. Not only that. He always gets my brother's names wrong. Sure, we're a lot, but not THAT many. He is a dunderhead when it comes to quiddich. A disgrace to all quiddich fans everywhere. He also loves talking about himself. Talking about what he did as a child, how cute he was. And...he's a neat freak. A total neat freak. If I so much as sit on his ultra clean couch without wiping my bum...there will be a lot of nagging. A lot. His philosophy, which is: "Wash your hands every 10 minutes, or even every 5 if you feel like It.", completely contradicts my: "When playing Quiddich, get down and dirty. Never care about breaking nails or getting mud on your shirt, since that would be sissy." statement. Does that mean he's a sissy girl?

I'm going insane.

But my family is civil to him. Except for Fred and George, but when have they ever been civil? Everyone thinks that we're madly in love, so they are nice enough to him. But I can tell that they all think that it should have been me with Harry.

And that's what I think too.

So, I'm sitting on my bed, thinking of how to break it off with Isaac. Sure, he's an idiot, but he's quite nice. He's been great to me and I don't feel like being a bitch to anyone else.

I've already figured out how to handle the Harry situation. He's coming for lunch today. It's become a tradition already. He comes every Sunday, eats lunch with us, stays the rest of the day, then leaves.

But every time, we avoid each other. We only make eye contact and talk when forced to, or when saying polite hellos and goodbyes. Or simple statements like "Please pass the pudding". During the first few dinners, when my inner bitch had not completely disappeared yet, I would mention Issac, and how wonderful he was. The family would become silent and someone would immediately change the topic. But Harry would simply agree with me, which pissed me off even more. Once, I even brought Isaac to dinner. Harry kept a neutral face and was civil to him, but deep inside I could see he was extremely jealous, which spurred me to keep on seeing Isaac.

When I became myself again, I never brought Isaac to dinner anymore. We never talked about him in front of Harry. And I swore to myself that I would apologize to Harry.

Today I shall fulfill my promise.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

My heart pounded. It was Harry. This was it. I was finally going to tell him how I felt, and what a bitch I had been, and how I loved him.

I crept down the stairs quietly. Wanting to speak to him alone before everyone else showed up. Ron had moved in with Hermione. In fact, I was the only one still living in the burrow. Isaac had asked me to move in with him quite a number of times, but I can't quite imaging how excruciatingly painful it would be to have to be in his company 24/7.

Excruciating. Especially since he has given me a list of rules to follow if I ever changed my mind and decided to move in with him.

"Rule 58: After peeing in the toilet, get one of the disposable towels in the top drawer, and wipe the bowl and the inside of the toilet. After that, dispose of the towel inside the bin labeled: Towels for the toilet. (NOT Towels for the bathtub.) Then, wash your hands thoroughly. The first time, wash it with soap (Twice if possible) Then, soak it in alcohol for a minute or so."

My mother suddenly shrieked in surprise when there was a loud crash. Probably the owl delivering the morning paper. Damn Owl.

I turned to go back to my room, but stepped on the loose floorboard. Honestly, how could I do that? I could make my way around the house blindfolded and drugged, (Not citing an example, don't worry.) so why had I forgotten about the bloody floorboard?

I froze to see if anyone had heard. No one had. I sighed in relief and turned around again. And stepped on the same bloody floorboard. I could have cursed really loudly right then and there, if my mother hadn't called out to me.

"Ginny? Is that you? Ginny?"

No point in hiding now.

"Uhh….yes mum. I was..." I scanned my brain to try and find a reason for my current position.

"I was wondering if it was lunch yet?" Perfect.

"Not quite….But nearly. Why don't you sit down on the table first honey while we wait for the rest?"

As soon as I sat down, another owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper right unto my lap.

As soon as I paid the owl, I looked down, and my heart sank as I read the Headline, and the article below it.

**HARRY POTTER: SINGLE? OR TAKEN? **

Under that was a picture of Harry holding hands with a woman whose face wasn't seen. He was smiling brightly and, even though she couldn't see the woman's face, she was pretty sure that the mystery woman was smiling too.

The article read:

'_On Friday, May 19th, Harry Potter, 21, was spotted in Ireland with a mystery woman. _

_One witness, Gary Clover stated: "They were holding hands, and I saw him kiss her on the cheek. There wasn't any disgusting public displays of affection like with other celebrities. It was all innocent, and they looked so in love.'_

_A witness who wishes to be known only as Ayla stated: 'They kept gazing into each other's eyes. They looked so happy, as if no one else existed but the two of them.'_

_No one knows who this strange woman is, but sources have claimed that--'_

She couldn't read anymore. It was all too much. That was supposed to be her. If it hadn't been for her stupidity and stubbornness, it would have been her holding Harry's hand. It would have been the two of them exchanging innocent kisses. It would have only been the two of them who existed. But now it was Harry and that woman. Them. Only them. She was out of the picture.

She had blown it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So...what do you think? Does it suck? Should I continue? Please review and tell me so that I know if I should continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Picture: Chapter 2**

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time, but I'm back! Well, its summer break for me already, so updates might be more frequent. Don't expect the everyday updates though, because I write kind of slow, and I'm somewhat of a perfectionist. Well, I'm done rambling. Enjoy! And please….REVIEW:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. How sad. : (

**Last Time: **

'On Friday, May 19th, Harry Potter, 21, was spotted in Ireland with a mystery woman.

No one knows who this strange woman is, but sources have claimed that--'

She couldn't read anymore. It was all too much. That was supposed to be her. If it hadn't been for her stupidity and stubbornness, it would have been her holding Harry's hand. It would have been the two of them exchanging innocent kisses. It would have only been the two of them who existed. But now it was Harry and that woman. Them. Only them. She was out of the picture.

She had blown it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny slammed the morning paper down unto the table, and curled her fists in frustration.

"Dammit!" She cursed loudly, as her cup of coffee spilled all over the 'magically' clean floor.

With a flick of her wand, all was clean again. She grabbed the paper and apparated up to her room, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

**Ginny's POV: **

I will NOT cry. NO CRYING. That would be too pathetic. I mean, why the hell would I cry just because the love of my life, who I pushed away for purely selfish reasons, now has another woman, who is NOT me, while I continue to date this fucked up clean freak who annoys the hell out of me.

Why would I cry?

I'm crying.

Well, at least I'm TRYING to hold it back. Take note of the word, TRYING.

I look down at the headline, and glare at it as if my eyes could burn her pretty face away.

Yes, her face.

**MYSTERY REVEALED**

Yesterday, June 2, our very own Daily Prophet reporter, Madeline Zane, discovered the identity of Harry Potter's mystery woman, who has been the hot topic for gossip for the past couple of days. Her name is Anna Johnson.

Anna Johnson, 22, is a graduate of Madam Ogden's Private School for Girls, which is located in East London. The stunningly pretty brunette has been described as smart, independent, sweet, humble, and a quiddich fanatic by her former school mates.

There have been numerous rumors that quiddich was the thing that brought Harry Potter and Anna Johnson together. It has been said that the happy couple met during the Bulgaria- Ireland game three weeks ago. Just two days ago, they were spotted at another quiddich match in France.

A witness, Parvati Patil, commented that: _"They were so cute! I mean, they kept on smiling at each other, and his arm was around her. I was in the same compartment as them, and I was talking to Harry, since we were schoolmates at Hogwarts, and he just looked so happy!" _

Another witness, Romilda Vane, comments: _"Nothing was happening. They actually looked quite annoyed at each other. He kept on rolling his eyes and she was yapping at him to get her a drink. She was a right bitch…." _

At that point, my eyes went to the picture accompanying the article. But the picture was in favor with what Parvati was saying, and was the exact opposite of what Romilda was claiming.

There were two pictures. One was of Harry and – Anna (I STILL can't stand even saying her name.) watching the game, his arm around her, and her head leaning on her shoulder. The other picture was one of them leaving the game early, as they had finally noticed the unwanted attention.

She's pretty. I hate it. Why does she have to be so damn pretty? In fact, she looks….perfect. Well, not perfect to the point of it being irritating, just….perfect for Harry. She has dark brown hair, and green eyes too. Except her eyes are paler shades of green. They even have that mischievous twinkle that I've often seen in the twins eyes. And she likes quiddich. WHY? I'm supposed to be the cool girl who doesn't care about broken nails.

I kick the paper under my bed, and smile in satisfaction as Anna falls out of Harry's grip and tumbles off her chair.

I should keep that paper for future use.

"GINNY DEAR! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP ME COOK LUNCH."

I curse again, and wipe my eyes hastily, hoping she won't notice that they're red.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Of course she notices.

"Ginny dear! What happened? Have you been crying?" My mum says, scurrying over and looking into my eyes.

"NO! I just…."

"Is it because Ha-"

"NO! It's not because of Harry!"

Why is she looking at me like that?

"Alright. But you know you can talk to me if you need anyone, right?"

I sigh. Why do mothers know everything? Occlumency? Or wait….is that Legimency? Legilemency? Leginmency? Now I'm confused. And I finally know how horrible it would be if Snape was your dad.

"Umhm…" I grumble.

"How's Isaac?" My mother says, swiftly changing the subject. She eyes me carefully, like she knows something.

"Fine." I answer automatically. She's looking at me like that again. I HATE IT. It's like…she knows.

"Well, how are the both of you? You haven't invited him to dinner in a while."

"I-uh. He's been really busy." I stammer.

"I have a friend who has a son about your age." She says, trying to look unconcerned. "His name's Sean. Very good looking, and down-to-earth…"

"Mum! Don't even think about it! I hate blind dates…"

"But—"

"NO! The last time I got set up, I dated a guy half my age who kept on staring at my butt. It was disgusting. "

"But I wouldn't set you up with someone like that!" My mother said, looking scandalized.

"NO! No way! NO!" I said in a tone that stated the end of the conversation.

"Alright, alright." She sighed, finally giving up. "Help me with this." She says, motioning to the pile of vegetables she was chopping.

"Why don't you just charm the knife to cut it on its own?" I asked, putting an apron on.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It helps me calm down. Gives me something to do with my hands… it's a nice change from using magic all the time. But SOME people don't appreciate hard work." I just know that she's referring to Fred and George.

"Umm…Why are we preparing food for lunch? Lunch was 2 hours ago." I ask, confused and wondering if mother has finally cracked.

"No, this is for tomorrow's lunch, Sunday's lunch? Remember dear? Everyone's coming, the whole family, plus Hermione and Harry. Oh and Harry's girlfriend Anna." She said, mumbling the last part like she didn't want me to hear it.

Oh, I heard it alright.

"HUH? What! Anna….Anna Johnson is coming to our house for lunch? Tomorrow?"

I practically screamed at my mother, unable to control my surprise at the…..pleasant revelation.

My mum has invited Anna Johnson to our house, for a pleasant Sunday lunch. Sure, maybe in fairytale land.

I don't know why it caught me by surprise, though. I suppose it was to be expected. Broken up or not, Harry is still a part of our family, and this lunch is for the whole family to judge whether or not she's just some shallow bitch who's after his fame and money.

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot to warn you sooner. I've just been so busy what with feeding that number of people." She said, looking as stressed as she said she was.

"Warn? Why would you have to warn me? Warn me about Anna and Harry? What do I care about them coming? I'm perfectly alright with them, remember I'm the one who broke it off?" I said, trying my best to remain cool and collected.

Red heads + cool + collected No Solution

AND I'm not even good at math. That just screams unevenly distributed talents, since Anna Banana Perfect Girl is what people would call the whole package. Than what am I? The stamp?

"Alright, but remember—"

"Yes mum, if I ever have an emotional breakdown from jealousy at seeing my former lover in the arms of another woman I will cry on your shoulder than we will burst into song and start reciting depressing poetry, THEN you can say I told you so. There. Happy?"

She glared at me and sighed. "Sarcasm doesn't sound too good on a lady."

Well I'm not feeling very ladylike today, so what the hell.

Note to self: Start memorizing some depressing poetry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damn. I just heard the doorbell ring.

Bill is here, with Fleur. Charlie too with his wife. My whole families here, but it would take me forever to dictate everything, and I have more pressing matters on my mind.

Like how Harry has just stepped into the Living Room, and I can smell strawberries. Harry doesn't smell like strawberries.

I sink lower into the couch, and bury my head deeper into 'Flying with the Cannons.' I can hear my mother welcoming them, and talking animatedly to Anna, not even giving the girl a chance to speak.

I'm so proud of you mum.

Do you know what's strange? I don't even know the girl, yet I resent her, but I also feel as if I've known her forever. Weird. Probably because I've been seeing her name in the paper for the past week. I practically know her life story.

Suddenly, the conversation taking place in the back of my mind comes on full volume as everyone finally hears Little-Miss-Perfection's voice.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. And everyone." She says, flashing her pearly whites at all of us.

"See? Nothing to be nervous about." I hear Harry tease her. I can practically SMELL his smirk a mile away. I LOVE that smirk…

My eyes peek for a second, and I see Anna roll her eyes good naturedly, and punch him lightly on the chest.

"Oh, you just WAIT until you meet my parents, then we'll see who's ready to piss in his pants." She smiles at him innocently, batting her eyelashes in that typical evil-girl manner.

Harry blushes slightly, clearing his throat.

In a move that surprises everyone, most especially me, I get up from the couch and say in such a convincing way that IM not sure how I really feel: "Nice to meet you Anna. I'm Ginny."

Than we hear a loud shriek that could rival Mrs. Black's.

"AHHH! OH NO! I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S BEARD, I AM NEVER COOKING THE MUGGLE WAY AGAIN!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay. So instead of Sunday Lunch, We're having Sunday dinner. While mum stomped around the kitchen, muttering about how crazy muggle appliances were and how she didn't know that they could catch fire if unattended to, we all secretly apparated to Hogsmeade (Even dad) and stuffed ourselves with candy from Honeydukes. (Who would have guessed that Fleur has a secret addiction to chocolate?) This all took less than 1 minute so by the time we got back, extremely full and ready for a nice nap, mum had finished cleaning the kitchen and cooking another full meal. (With magic now, of course.) But than, we told her how we couldn't eat another bite, she got really upset and scolded us for eating sweets instead of a full meal, and ordered us to stay for dinner.

So there you go. We all have to stay for dinner and eat the food, or risk facing Molly Weasley's wrath.

Where's the facing a horntail option when you need it?

So far, I haven't been overly successful in avoiding the Wizarding World's favorite new couple. Ron insists that we all play quiddich while waiting for it to get dark. And, of course, I just HAVE to get picked and play against Harry's team. I'm teammates with Little-miss…..FINE. Anna. I'm teammates with Anna.

Turns out, she's a great Quiddich player.

DAMN YOU WHOEVER DISTRIBUTED TALENTS AND JUST DUMPED EVERYTHING INTO HER BASKET.

"Harry!" She shouts, almost boyishly. "You couldn't get past me to save your life!" She mocks him good naturedly.

Harry, who is playing chaser, grins and speeds up, swinging the end of his broomstick and shooting the quaffle towards the hoop she is currently guarding.

She expertly swings it back, sending it to the other side of the 'pitch.' Harry's shoulder slump in defeat and he mock sighs.

"Face it Potter! A girl beat you!" She says, flying to his side, her silky hair flapping with the wind. She pecks him lightly on the cheek and Harry smiles at her, kissing the top of her head.

I can hear Fred howling with laughter at Harry's defeat in the background, but right now I'm surprised I can even hear. From the moment her lips gently brushed against the cheek I've caressed so many times, a burning jealousy erupted within me. A certain...possessiveness.

He's mine.

I can feel my face getting red, and I close my eyes in an attempt to calm myself. It

doesn't help that I'm a naturally jealous person. The worst part is that Harry is talking to me normally again. Usually that would be the good news, but its not. Back when he hadn't met Anna, there would be awkward silences and missed glances. I was sure that he still felt something for me than. But now……he's acting normally. Like that incident never even took place. It makes me even angrier.

"Deep breaths."

My eyes flutter open and I see Hermione, barely able to stay on her broom, flying right beside me.

I smile at her, sighing tiredly. Now if there's one person who can see right through me besides my mum, it's Hermione. See the pattern? Who two people know me inside out? Mum and Hermione. What do they have in common? Okay fine, they're both neurotic and fussy, but besides that.

YES. They're both women. The rest of my family who all don't understand me one bit happen to be men. Really thick men. Well, maybe dad gets a couple more gold stars on his chart.

Moral Lesson? Men are idiots. Well, maybe not all men…..

Harry takes a strand of Anna's hair and twirls it around his finger. She shakes her hair out of his grasp and attempts to get a fist full of HIS hair. She is now chasing him around the "quiddich pitch", her arm outstretched and making grabbing motions at the top of his head.

I change my mind. Men ARE idiots.

"Gin, are you alright?" Hermione is now completely balanced on her broom, and has returned her attentions to me.

"I'm fine" I answer, trying my best to sound convincing.

"Alright." She says, shrugging nonchalantly.

I swing around and face her. "What do you mean, alright? I'm telling the truth! I'm fine!"

"Yes! I know that! That's why I said ALRIGHT."

"I'm not an idiot! I knew that tone!"

"What tone?" she asks, sounding so convincing that I'm almost fooled. Almost.

"There was a tone! I heard a tone! A tone that says I'm-not-convinced-but-ill-just-agree-with-you. THAT tone! I hate that tone..." I say, mumbling the last part.

"Fine!" She throws her hands up in the air. "Maybe there WAS a tone...But what about that hole you're burning through the back of Anna's head?" She says sweetly, in an almost Umbridge-like manner. That's creepy.

"What hole?" I ask, though in a sort of defeated way. Of course, I know there is no denying THAT. I just hope no one else noticed.

"No one noticed. Men are idiots" She says, almost as if she were reading my mind.

Almost as if to emphasize that statement, Ron flies right into the goal post, and Bill falls

off his broom, laughing.

Well THAT cheered me up. I was right!

"Just remember.. I'm here if you need me." She tells me, sounding very Oprah. (Yes, I watch Oprah sometimes! And if you didn't know, she's a witch. How do you think she got so rich? Besides, it's a stage every girl goes through. Even some boys go through it. Snigger... Ron...)

"Yes, yes. Gee, you're staring to sound like my mother." I say, smugly.

"Ginny! Hermione!" George's yell saves me from World War 3.

Turns out, we've been hanging in mid-air for a good 5 minutes. And the game is over. Our team won, but that doesn't make me any happier. The sky was getting dark already, and we all flew down to get back into the house. I can see Harry and Anna walking together, his arm around her shoulder.

My heart is slowly sinking, but I'm not going to show it. In fact, I'm going to try my best to maintain a cheerful face. Than I can wallow in pathetic self pity later, in my room.

I turn to my right, and see Hermione looking at me, trying to read my emotions.

I smile a little... then slammed her with my best bat- boogey curse! HA! I bet you thought that that was going to be an emo moment. Well Hermione might have been going Oprah on me, but I most certainly am NOT.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We are all eating a wonderful dinner, almost as good as the Hogwarts Food. And that's saying something. Every kind of food imaginable is on our table right now. I watch as everyone talks and laughs, feeling joyous. I put on a happy face, and I have to say, it's quite convincing. Even I'm convinced that I'm happy.

Suddenly, a wizard wireless cellular phone starts ringing. That's a new thing that wizards have copied from muggles, but they won't admit it. They say it's totally original.

Its Anna's phone. She excuses herself and goes to the side of the room to answer it. I wish I could hear, but everyone's talking so damn loudly. But than, I find that I don't have to hear what's being said. I can read it all in her face. Her face pales, and I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. She nods, gulping back her sobs, and ends the phone call. Apparently Harry has noticed her distress, because he goes over to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Darling what's wrong?" My mother asks, noticing too. The whole table quiets down, and notices her tears.

"My…..My father died this afternoon." She sobs quietly, tears flowing silently down her flushed cheeks. She runs out of the dining room, Harry hot on her heels.

I would be a horrible person if I said that I was glad her father died. Don't worry, I'm not THAT bitchy. I actually feel a pang of sympathy for her, and glance at my own father, wondering how I would feel if her were to die suddenly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This sudden news destroyed the aura of cheer quickly, so everyone is clearing the table. Since there are so many people, the table is cleared in less than two seconds, allowing me to go upstairs in my room, feeling slightly depressed.

I flop onto my bed and gaze out my window. The moon is shining brightly, in the shape of a smiley. Funny, I don't feel all that smiley. I know this would sound majorly selfish, but I still miss Harry. I know, he's supposed to be there for Anna, and we should all pity her because her father died, but somehow through all this, Harry still manages to worm his way into my thoughts.

Looking down from the shining moon, I can see two figures sitting on the bench outside, locked in a tight embrace. I quickly turn to open my drawers, falling off the bed in the process.

I am such a klutz.

Where is it? There!

My omnoculars. Perfect.

I zoom into who I presume are Harry and Anna. I know, spying. But who bloody cares?

Well duh, them. But what they don't know won't hurt them.

I can see them much better now. It IS Harry and Anna. I can see her back rising up and down in uneven breaths. She's still crying. But really, who can blame her?

I can see him stroke her hair gently, and I feel a sudden twinge of…..sadness. Not jealousy. Not anger. Not even cruel plans of revenge. Just sadness.

Who would be there for me when I felt that sort of despair? Sure, my family. But who would kiss me gently and stroke me hair, just staying silent and letting me cry it all out?

Who?

He whispers something into her ear, and she surfaces from his shoulder, teary eyed but smiling slightly. He gets up and holds his hand out to her. She accepts reluctantly, and he pulls her to her feet, taking her into his arms and waltzing to an imaginary song.

She giggles a little, than rests contentedly in his chest, closing her eyes tiredly as they moved gracefully.

I hear someone knock lightly on my door. My mother pops her head in, probably to check if I'm asleep. It's quite late, and all is dark. The house is quiet, but I think they're all awake drinking downstairs. They're probably keeping quiet, because being joyful just didn't feel right when someone had died.

I can tell they approve. They've all gotten quite attached to her. She's won them all over with her fun personality and bright smile.

Really, how can Harry NOT like her.

"Ginny darling? Aren't you asleep yet?" She asks sitting on my bed. I make no attempt to hide my omnoculars. It seems as though it doesn't even matter anymore.

"Oh." She says in understanding, seeing Harry twirl Anna around, her bright smile back. They laugh and make exaggerated dance movements, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Ginny dearest, I just want you to remember, YOU dumped him. You are my favorite daughter, but Harry is like another son to me. You broke his heart into a million little pieces, and finally seeing him so happy makes me happy too." She whispered, looking at me.

My eyes are still glued to the omnoculars, watching the dancers every move. I nod my head, even though I don't really understand.

Why? Why am I so stupid?

My mother sighs. "You should just be happy that he's happy. Don't worry, things will work out in time. Whether or not you end up with Harry. We all have a destiny. We might not agree with it's choices at first, but it's really for the best." She turns to leave, still not getting any response from me.

"Wait." I whisper, my voice slightly hoarse. I turn my eyes away from the dancing couple.

My mother turns around and sits on my bed, waiting.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Thank you…..for not making me recite depressing poetry." I laugh, burying my face into her shoulder, my tears flowing as I thought of how much I had really hurt Harry.

She laughs lightly, stroking my hair. "Any time, Love."

We turn our gazes to the dancing couple, watching as they enter the house hand in hand, disappearing from sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Please Review:D


End file.
